etnicznafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wielka Orda
Wielka Orda - nomadzkie plemię, będące krajem członkowskim IMRSiD, znajdujące się na planecie typu Europa Universalis IV w Niedźwiedźdomium, sąsiadujące w 1444 roku z chanatami: nogajskim, kazańskim i krymskim; wielkimi księstwami: moskiewskim i litewskim; oraz Czerkiesją i kilkoma pomniejszymi państwami. Rządził nim Pulchny Niedźwiedź. Państwo już w pierwszych latach panowania tytana podbiło kilka sąsiednich krajów i plemion. Historia Pierwsze podejście Początki Niedźwiedź, tak jak zawsze, pierwsze co zrobił to wybranie głównych rywali. Padło wtedy na Chanat Krymski, Chanat Kazański i Litwę. Zaczęto również poprawiać relacje dyplomatyczne z Moskwą, by w przyszłości zawiązać z nią sojusz. Badania kraju skupiono na kwestiach administracyjnych. Niedźwiedziowi nie podobał się obecny władca, który był bardzo słaby, więc wyznaczył go na dowódcę wojskowego z zamiarem uśmiercenia go w pierwszej lepszej wojnie. Zawiązano sojusz z sąsiadującym Chanatem Nogajskim, a także oddalonym Chanatem Uzbeckim. Odmówiono jednak zawiązania z nimi dyplomatycznego małżeństwa, gdyż Niedźwiedź nie chciał łączyć swojej dynastii z jakimś murzyńskim krajem. Przemieszczono całą armię na granicę z Chanatem Krymskim i w ciągu tego samego miesiąca wypowiedziano mu wojnę. Wojska obu państw się ze sobą wyminęły i zaczęły oblegać tereny przeciwnika. W związku z tym armia Wielkiej Ordy wycofała się na swoje ziemie i rozpoczęła pogoń za krymskimi żołnierzami, ostatecznie ścierając się z nimi w Azarabie. Po rozbiciu wrogich wojsk postanowiono dalej toczyć pościg i pokonać wroga na Półwyspie Krymskim. Gdy tylko się to udało, rozpoczęto obleganie całego Chanatu Krymskiego. W międzyczasie zawarto unię personalną między Królestwem Polskim a Wielkim Księstwem Litewskim, dzięki czemu Litwa nie mogła być już dłużej rywalem Wielkiej Ordy. Rozpoczęto wtedy poprawianie relacji z Polską (będącą państwem nadrzędnym w unii), by ta nie skusiła się na atak. Po przejęciu wszystkich terenów krymskich i całkowitym zniszczeniu wrogich armii anektowano Chanat Krymski i rozpoczęto tam umacnianie władzy Wielkiej Ordy. Ponadto spalono i rozgrabiono dawną stolicę Krymu, Yedishkul, Tyn i Azarabę. Wycofano dyplomatów z Wielkiego Księstwa Moskiewskiego, gdyż nie chciało ono zawrzeć sojuszu. Wypowiedziano wojnę Czerkiesji oraz jej sojusznikowi Teodoro. Wrogie armie szybko się zjednoczyły, ale mimo tego nie dały rady oprzeć się potędze Wielkiej Ordy. W ciągu najbliższego roku obydwa państwa zostały całkowicie przejęte, a następnie anektowane. Rozpoczęto masową rekrutację kawalerzystów w południowej części kraju, w przygotowaniu na wojnę z Wielkim Księstwem Moskiewskim. Rozpoczęła się epoka renesansu. Dla etnicznego kraju oznaczało to jeszcze większe zacofanie technologiczne, ponieważ nowoczesne technologie przybyłyby do niego z dużym opóźnieniem. W związku z ostatnimi zmianami terytorialnymi postanowiono wybrać nowych rywali, którymi zostały Genua i Węgry. Tymczasowo porzucono plany podboju Moskwy na rzecz teoretycznej wojny z Riazaniem. Zawarto sojusz z Królestwem Polskim. Wybuchł bunt na dawnych ziemiach Chanatu Krymskiego. Został on jednak bardzo szybko rozbity. Powrócono do planu podbicia Moskwy i w tym celu rozpoczęto poprawę relacji z jej rywalem - Republiką Nowogrodzką. W kraju wzrastała korupcja, a burżuazja domagała się większych praw. Bardzo zdziwiło to Niedźwiedzia, bo myślał, że w jego kraju nawet nie istnieje szlachta. Jeszcze bardziej Niedźwiedzia zdziwiło istnienie kraju Gazikumukh, gdyż nie miało ono żadnych sojuszy i nikt go nie podbił. Tytan postanowił to zmienić i wypowiedział mu wojnę, a następnie w jej wyniku anektował i splądrował. Wybuchł kolejny bunt, tym razem czerkieski, jednak i on został szybko rozbity. Następnie znacznie zmniejszono żołd dla żołnierzy, by nie tracić zbyt wiele pieniędzy. Niedźwiedź dalej myślał nad zaatakowaniem Wielkiego Księstwa Moskiewskiego. Zaplanował, że zrobi to, gdy tylko Moskwa wypowie wojnę Nowogrodowi. Przez kilka lat w Wielkiej Ordzie umacniano relacje z sojusznikami i administrację. W połowie roku 1456 Wielkie Księstwo Moskiewskie zaatakowało Republikę Nowogrodzką. W związku z tym rozpoczęto rekrutowanie kawalerii w całym kraju w przygotowaniu na nadchodzącą wojnę. Niedźwiedź przeprowadził wojska na granicę. Dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że jego sojusznicy nie będą chcieli wziąć udziału w wojnie. Mimo tego postanowił podjąć męską decyzję i samotnie zaatakował wroga. Wojna z Wielkim Księstwem Moskiewskim Natychmiast po wypowiedzeniu wojny przemieszczono wojska na tereny moskiewskie. Rozbito pomniejszą wrogą armię i rozpoczęto oblężenie Moskwy i okolicznych terytoriów. Wtedy do Niedźwiedzia doszło nowina, że przeciwnik został zaatakowany również przez Kazań. Dwa miesiące później dziedzic do tronu Wielkiej Ordy zmarł przez wypadek na polowaniu. Z kolei kilka miesięcy później chan wziął ślub z niejaką Sakiną z domu Suren Chinua. Z tego związku narodził się nowy dziedzic Ursus. Po zdobyciu Moskwy armie przemieściły się na wschód, gdzie zostały rozbite w bitwie pod Niżnym Nowogrodem. Wojska wycofały się z powrotem na granicę, a po zregenerowaniu się sił wyruszyły na zachód. W połowie drogi jednak zawróciły i zaczęły rozbijać pomniejsze armie na terytoriach Wielkiej Ordy. Następnie powróciły na wschodnie tereny Wielkiego Księstwa Moskiewskiego, pokonały stacjonujące tam oddziały i wyruszyły na Odojew. Gdy Niedźwiedź zobaczył, że wszyscy wycofali się z walk z Wielkim Księstwem Moskiewskim, także postanowił to zrobić. W ramach pokoju zabrał prowincję Kasimow i nieco pieniędzy. Po zakończeniu wojny rozpoczęto tłamszenie buntów na Półwyspie Krymskim i dawnych terenach Gazikumukh. W międzyczasie zmarła Sakina, małżonka chana Wielkiej Ordy. Wojna z Kazaniem Chanat Nogajski zawołał Wielką Ordę do wojny z Chanatem Kazańskim i obiecał przy tym oddanie jej wrogich terenów po zakończeniu wojny. Niedźwiedź przystał na tę propozycję i przystąpił do wojny. Tymczasowo zaprzestał tłamszenia buntów na południu na rzecz przejmowania terytoriów kazańskich. W międzyczasie zaadoptowano feudalizm w Wielkiej Ordzie. Po podbiciu kazańskiej stolicy wycofano się z wojny, zabierając ich wszystkie północne terytoria. Rozgrabiono zdobyte tereny i zaczęto umacniać na nich nową władzę. Natychmiast wyruszono na południe kraju, by zniszczyć bunty okupujące tamtejsze prowincje. Postanowiono oficjalnie wybrać Wielkie Księstwo Moskiewskie jako rywala Wielkiej Ordy. Rozpoczęto poprawianie relacji z Nowogrodem, by ten kraj w przyszłości został sojusznikiem. Niedźwiedź zaczął już rozmyślać nad kolejną wojną z Moskwą, bo zauważył, że tym razem dostałby wsparcie od Królestwa Polskiego. Postanowił, że przy po wygraniu tej potyczki, zabierze takie prowincje, by zrobić sobie korytarz do Nowogrodu. W międzyczasie Chanat Nogajski ostatecznie rozwiązał kwestię Kazania i anektował cały ten kraj. Wybuchł bunt w Czerkiesji, więc Niedźwiedź szybko posłał tam swoje armie. Podczas bitwy zginął chan Wielkiej Ordy, a jednocześnie dowódca wojskowy, co spowodowało kryzys w państwie. Jego wynikiem było objęcie władzy przez niejakiego Jumaduqa. Druga wojna z Wielkim Księstwem Moskiewskim W związku z tym, że w ciągu najbliższych miesięcy miał wygasnąć rozejm z Moskwą, Niedźwiedź rozpoczął przygotowania do wojny. W tym celu zarządził rekrutację nowych żołnierzy i zatrudnił dwóch nowych generałów. Gdy Niedźwiedź chciał już rozpocząć walkę, zauważył, że Polska ma problemy z buntownikami. Mimo tego postanowił wypowiedzieć wojnę Wielkiemu Księstwo Moskiewskiemu. W Kasimowie wybuchł bunt separatystów, więc wojska Wielkiej Ordy natychmiast wyruszyły go stłamsić. Natychmiast po tym ruszono do prowincji Veda-Suvar i pokonano tam ośmiotysięczną armię Tweru. W międzyczasie chan wziął ślub z Jalilą z domu Boke Temur. Z tego związku narodził się później dziedzic do tronu - Sain Bulat. Najwyraźniej wojska moskiewskie były tak zszokowane tym faktem, że wyruszyły do obleganej Moskwy i rozpoczęły walkę z trzykrotnie większą armią litewską, by popełnić zbiorowe samobójstwo. Do dziś naukowcy nie potrafią wyjaśnić tego zjawiska. Wybuchł bunt separatystów kazańskich, natomiast na południu kraju zdesantowali się żołnierze szwedzcy. Najpierw zduszono powstanie, a potem wyruszono na zachód szukać przeciwników. Twer poddał się Wielkiej Ordzie, oddając jej wszystkie pieniądze, płacąc comiesięczny trybut i zrywając wszelkie stosunki dyplomatyczne. Wyruszono na Półwysep Krymski, by zmasakrować stacjonujące tam oddziały duńskie. Potem zaczęto niszczyć pomniejsze oddziały, które rozlazły się po terenach Wielkiej Ordy. W tym samym czasie armie polskie i litewskie wycofały się do Polski, by tłamsić tam powstania. Na granicy z Wielkim Księstwem Moskiewskim zebrała się ogromna armia wrogów, która rozbiła wojska Wielkiej Ordy. Znowu wybuchło powstanie kazańskie, co coraz bardziej martwiło Niedźwiedzia. Nareszcie armie sojusznicze powróciły z Polski na front i zaczęły odbijać swoje ziemie. Tymczasem pozostałości armii Wielkiej Ordy zostały rozbite. Niedźwiedź musiał wycofać się z wojny. Oddał Wielkiemu Księstwu Moskiewskiemu jedną prowincję litewską i pieniądze w zamian za pokój. W międzyczasie Wielka Orda zerwała sojusz z Chanatem Uzbeckim, bo ten zawołał ją do wojny przeciwko Nogajom. Odbudowa Po tragicznej wojnie z Wielkim Księstwem Moskiewskim nastała pora na odbudowę państwa. Rozpoczęto rekrutację nowej armii. Dzięki rozwiniętej siatce szpiegowskiej udało się zdobyć roszczenia do kilku moskiewskich ziem przygranicznych. Ze względu na spadającą jedność hordy postanowiono szybko wypowiedzieć wojnę Szyrwanowi, czyli małemu państewku na południe od Wielkiej Ordy. Miało ono jedynie sojusz z Tabarestanem. Niedźwiedź, w celu późniejszego zreformowania kraju, postanowił skupić się na ideach ekonomicznych, które zaadoptował dzięki wkroczeniu na kolejny poziom technologii administracyjnej. Wrogie armie wkroczyły na tereny Wielkiej Ordy i zaczęły przejmować kolejne prowincje. Tymczasem Niedźwiedź nadal zbierał siły. Nowo zrekrutowana armia pod dowództwem Jalala al-Dina pokonała armię szyrwańską, a później tabarestańską. Nauczone swoimi porażkami wrogie wojsko postanowiło od tej pory trzymać się razem i skupiło się na obleganiu Astrachaniu. Po udanym oblężeniu prowincji armia ponownie się rozdzieliła. Kawaleria Wielkiej Ordy dała radę zniszczyć osamotnioną armię Tabarestanu, jednak została potem pokonana przez szyrwańskich wojowników. W związku z niedawną przegraną ustanowiono podatki wojenne i wzięto pożyczkę. Doszło do kolejnych potyczek między obiema stronami konfliktu. W międzyczasie wybuchł bunt w Gazikumukh na granicy z Szyrwanem. Udało się zniszczyć wrogie armie i rozpocząć obleganie stolicy Szyrwanu. Dosłano tam najemną piechotę, by wspomogła ona oblężenie. W międzyczasie Wielkie Księstwo Moskiewskie wypowiedziało wojnę Nowogrodowi. Ostatecznie zakończono wojnę z Szyrwanem, całkowicie anektując ten kraj. Od razu po tym ruszono pozostałymi wojskami na rebeliantów. Splądrowano nowo zdobyte ziemie i zaczęto umacniać tam swoją władzę. Wybuchł kolejny bunt, tym razem nieco na wschód od Półwyspu Krymskiego. Także i on został szybko stłumiony. Zwolniono najemników ze służby i znacznie zmniejszono żołd dla żołnierzy w celu zwiększenia przychodów hordy. Wybuchł bunt na terenach szyrwańskich, więc tymczasowo zwiększono żołd armii w celu poprawienia morale. Szybko go stłumiono i odbito ziemie przejęte przez buntowników. Tymczasem Chanat Nogajski zerwał sojusz z Wielką Ordą. Zaczęto poprawianie relacji dyplomatycznych z Timurydami. W krótkim czasie zawiązano małżeństwo między reprezentantami dynastii rządzących obydwoma hordami i później zawiązano sojusz. W tym samym czasie Wielka Orda popadała w coraz większe zadłużenie. Wojny z Chanatem Nogajskim i Wielkim Księstwem Moskiewskim Znacznie zwiększono żołd żołnierzy i natychmiast wysłano ich na granicę z Chanatem Nogajskim. Wypowiedziano mu wojnę i wyruszono na jego tereny. Przejęto kilka pomniejszych prowincji, po czym ruszono na stolicę Nogaju i zmasakrowano urzędujących tam buntowników. Rozpoczęto masową rekrutację piechoty na wschodzie Wielkiej Ordy. Posiłki zmierzające do Nogaju w celu pomocy w oblężeniu zostały zatrzymane w połowie drogi przez wojska nogajskie. Niedźwiedź szybko dosłał tam resztę armii, dzięki czemu udało mu się zwyciężyć. Chanat Uzbecki także wypowiedział wojnę Nogajom. Chan Wielkiej Ordy nie chciał dopuścić do podbicia przez nich jakichkolwiek fortów, więc szybko ruszył na jeden z nich. Wojska etniczne zostały tam jednak zatrzymane i rozbite przez siły buntownicze. Pretendenci nogajscy zdołali przeforsować swoje żądania i przejęli tron Chanatu Nogajskiego. Wszystkie wojska pretendenckie wtedy stały się oficjalną armią nogajską. Wojsko Wielkiej Ordy zostało ponownie rozbite, a Nogajowie zaczęli odbijać swoje ziemie. Wielkie Księstwo Moskiewskie, wzmocnione podbojami na północy, zaatakowało Wielką Ordę. Timurydzi nie uhonorowali sojuszu i nie dołączyli do wojny. Wojska moskiewskie wkroczyły na tereny chanatu. Drugie podejście Początki Niedźwiedź nie chciał patrzeć na upadek swojego państwa, więc postanowił opuścić planetę i ponownie spróbować swoich sił na innej. Uznał za swój największy błąd drugą wojnę z Wielkim Księstwem Moskiewskim. Tym razem postanowił skupić się na podbojach na wschodzie, zanim zaatakuje kraje zachodnie. Na początku wyznaczono rywali Wielkiej Ordy. Zostali nimi Chanat Nogajski, Chanat Kazański i Chanat Krymski. W kilku pierwszych miesiącach działań tytana dwa kraje rywalizujące (Krym i Kazań) wzięły ze sobą sojusz. Wypowiedziano wojnę Gazikumukh. Zatrudniono nowego dowódcę militarnego (Pulad Timur Temur-chi), zjednoczono armie i ruszono na wrogie tereny. Pokonano przeciwne wojsko i rozpoczęto oblężenie gazikumuńskich miast. Po udanym podboju całkowicie anektowano i ograbiono nowe terytoria. W międzyczasie zawarto małżeństwo między członkami rodzin rządzących Wielką Ordą i Timurydami. Rozpoczęto planowanie przyszłych wojen. Gdy Niedźwiedź rozmyślał nad przyszłym atakiem na Chanat Kazański, zauważył, że Krym toczy wojnę z Czerkiesją. Władca Wielkiej Ordy wziął za żonę członkinię rodziny rządzącej Chanatem Uzbeckim - Rafiqę. Wojna z Chanatem Nogajskim Podprowadzono armię pod granicę z Nogajami i w następnym miesiącu wypowiedziano im wojnę. Timurydzi byli wymęczeni wojną z krajami hinduskimi, więc nie wsparł ani Chanatu Nogajskiego, ani Wielkiej Ordy. Na wezwaniu Nogajów przyszedł jedynie Chanat Czagatajski. Armie obu krajów się wyminęły. Kilka dni po tym wojsko Wielkiej Ordy jednak ruszyło w pościg za Nogajami i złapało ich pod swoją stolicą - Saratowem. Wrodzy żołnierze zostali tam całkowicie wyrżnięci, a generał dowodzący siłami Wielkiej Ordy uzyskał nową cechę - mistrza broni strzeleckiej, dzięki czemu piechota pod jego dowództwem była silniejsza. Tymczasem zmarł dziedzic do tronu Wielkiej Ordy. Chanaty Kazański i Uzbecki zauważyły okazję na zaatakowanie osłabionych Nogajów. Wypowiedzieli wojnę przeciwnemu państwu i rozpoczęły obleganie z Wielką Ordą. Armia czagatajska próbowała się dostać na terytorium sojusznika, ale została zniszczona w połowie drogi przez Uzbeków. W międzyczasie narodził się nowy dziedzic do tronu - Mustafa Ali. Tereny nogajskie zostały całkowicie podbite. Niedźwiedź myślał chwilę nad zwasalizowaniem wroga, ale ostatecznie tego nie zrobił. Na terytoriach wroga wybuchły bunty chłopskie. Wojownicy Wielkiej Ordy zdusili kilka z nich, ale tytan wiedział, że musi wycofać się z tej wojny. Zabrał wszystko, co mógł, i nastał pokój. W międzyczasie Kazań zabrał od Nogajów większość pieniędzy i także się wycofał z wojny. Rozpoczęto okres stabilizacji sytuacji w państwie. Splądrowano nowe tereny i zaczęto umacniać tam swoją władzę. Wybuchł bunt w dawnym Gazikumukh, który został szybko pokonany. Na nowego rywala wyznaczono Wielkie Księstwo Moskiewskie i zawiązano sojusz z Królestwem Polskim. Wprowadzono kilka reform gospodarczych i nadano większe prawa ludziom mieszkającym na wschodnich terenach kraju. Władcy Pierwsze podejście Drugie podejście Generałowie Pierwsze podejście Drugie podejście Lista odcinków # Ciastko z Krymem # Oportunista # Typowa Polska # Upadek? # Spróbujmy inaczej # Niczym kremik # Pierdzieleni partyzanci # Niedźwiedź kontra Świat # ZŁOOOOTOO #* Dlaczego EU4 to gówno # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MZ4OcTDToPg Odrodzenie] # Gigant # Skorumpowane Plemiona # Czy Great Horde upadnie? Czyli gra z widzem # Rush K # Gardło mnie boli, ale wygrywam # Żyję i mam się dobrze # Czyżby to ten moment?! # Moskwa is coming # Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna Kategoria:Kraje Kategoria:Europa Universalis IV Kategoria:Pulchny Niedźwiedź Kategoria:Stary kanon